1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to an automotive interior trim, and more especially to an interior trim for improving deployment safety for seamless passenger airbags on instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, instrument panel generally provides safety airbags disposed on passenger sides thereof, and more and more types of automobiles are disposed seamless safety airbags thereon. Generally, airbag covers and instrument panel are integrally disposed, so the surface layers of the instrument panel are pre-weakened to form nicks therein which are easy to be torn. When the airbags burst, the pressure produced by airbag deployment causes that the nicks in the instrument panel split open and the airbag covers are opened.
Since the accidents or the conditions of the airbag deployment are different, the airbags produce different amounts of effective energy to impact interior trims under different conditions. When the airbags are opened under the effect of high energy, comparing with the effective energy which is needed during opening the airbags, only a little energy can be absorbed via breaking and opening the interior trims, and the excess energy causes material damage of the interior trims, which results in the ejection of crumbs and particles of foam filler between the frameworks and the surface layers of the instrument panel and between the airbag covers and the surface layers. This may also causes that hard components are damaged and passengers are hurt.